You'll Be In My Heart
by FallenAngelFromTheSky
Summary: A Puckleberry iPod drabble challenge! 10 songs to 10 one-shots! Hope you like it!


**Well, here is my next story. This time for Glee! Hope you all like it! It is based off of the IPOD challenge. Rules are set below.**

IPOD CHALLENGE

_I-pod challenge:_

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!_

_4. Do ten of these and then post them_

**In this case, the couple is Rachel and Puck!**

**You're Not Sorry by Taylor Swift **

Rachel stared in the mirror with tears streaming down her red cheeks. She had gotten all dressed up for him. She had gotten all excited because he had finally remembered their anniversary. She had gone out and bought a royal blue sundress, with Kurt's approval of course. She had gotten the dress on, her make-up in place, and her hair in soft curls falling in place.

Five minutes after he was supposed to pick her up, she got the phone call.

Noah had called to cancel. He told her that he had needed to babysit his little sister, Sarah, but that wasn't the case and she knew it. He heard Finn, Mike, and Matt in the background calling for him to come back and play Halo with them.

This had happened multiple times over the past three months of the year that they had been together. They would have officially been dating a year that day. They would have gone out to a restaurant and celebrated. But he had canceled _again _to hang out with his friends.

Rachel didn't want to say anything to him about it because she didn't want to lose him. He would constantly say sorry and ask for another chance and she would give him another one. But he never came through on those chances.

The next day after the disastrous one year anniversary that she had spent alone, she was in front of her locker as he came up behind her. As she turned around, he had the look on his face that was on his face every single time he said no to her.

"I'm sorry, Rach," He said, giving her a kiss on the side of her neck, right in the spot where he knew she was weak in the knees for him.

Pushing him away, she looked up at him. "No you're not."

She walked away and never looked back.

**Dreaming with a Broken Heart by John Mayer**

Waking up, Rachel looked around the blank white walls of her newly painted bedroom. _'Did it really happen or did I imagine it?' _The tears came quickly once that thought passed through her head. How could he have hurt her so badly? She knew that part of her broken heart was her fault, but she knew that her heart would not heal by itself.

She stared in the mirror, looking at the tears streaming down her face and her eyes still puffed up from her whole night of crying. She grabbed some clothes out of her closet, a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. This outfit was so unlike her, she knew people would notice the radical difference.

Once she arrived at school, she immediately regretted even waking up this morning. Why did she even bother opening up her eyes? She knew that this day would hurt too much for the both of them.

The first half of the day passed by without her seeing him or running into one of his friends. But then lunch arrived. She slowly picked her way into the cafeteria and headed over to the lunch line. Her objective was to grab it and go back to the choir room and eat in peace from all the staring eyes.

But right as she was about to exit the cafeteria, she saw him. Noah was entering the lunch room just as she was leaving. The tears started immediately when she saw him and the free fell down her face. She saw the dark circles under his eyes and before she could feel any more guilt, she dumped her tray in the nearest garbage, and ran.

She ran away from the café, away from the student of WMHS, and away from her love.

**Can I Have a Kiss by Kelly Clarkson**

Rachel opened the door to reveal Noah Puckerman. She had not seen this boy on her doorstep in a month since she had broken up with him. In his hand he held a single orchid, her favorite flower.

"Noah," She gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Rach," He said, looking up into her eyes. She noticed that he had dark circles under his hazel eyes that she loved so much. "I see you around school and I keep thinking about how things used to be. I think about how much we were in love. And then I think about how much of a douche I was to you. It was all my fault. I realize that I hurt you so bad and I am so sorry for that. But, God, I miss you. I am sorry, Rachel. Can you forgive me one last time?" He asked her, looking straight into her deep brown eyes.

"Oh, Noah," Rachel whispered and flung her arms around his neck, nearly crushing the orchid.

"Is that a yes," He asked, surprised.

"Yes, that's a yes," She whispered.

"Good." He said and swooped down and kissed her hard and passionate. The single orchid was lying forgotten on the ground.

**We're Young and Beautiful by Carrie Underwood**

Things between Puck and Rachel had been going pretty well for the past month. He hadn't said sorry for anything besides the usual sexual innuendo. They were just like any other young couple in love.

Glee was taking a trip to the beach, which in Lima, Ohio there were no beaches. So they packed all twelve members in a bus and headed to the lake in the middle of the summer. All the boys, including Mr. Schuester and Artie, all ended up in the lake messing around. The girls and Kurt laid out their towels and stripped down to their bikinis, and in Kurt's case, a Speedo. On the rare nice day in Ohio, they were basking up the eighty degree weather and sun.

After what seemed like an hour to Rachel, she was starting to drift off to sleep. But somebody else had plans. She felt water drop down onto her closed eyelids. Looking up, she saw her Puck, his Mohawk dripping water down onto her.

"Noah!" She complained, trying to get back into the sun and away from the dripping lake water.

Saying nothing, he picked her up off the ground and ran towards the water. Screaming all the way for him to put her down, she tried hitting the wet Noah but to no avail.

All of a sudden, he dropped her off of the dock and into the lake, taking her completely off guard.

She came back up spluttering only to see that the rest of the girls, not including Kurt, had been dumped into the lake. She glared at Noah and grabbed his ankle and dragged him into the lake head first.

When he came back up, she glared at him. "Ah, come on, babe. Relax, might as well enjoy the fun before we get to be Mr. Schue's age!" As he kissed her in apology, Mr. Schue let loose a protest.

**Take it to the Limit by Hinder**

His hands slid up her hips and up to her stomach, pushing her back into the bed. Their lips were attached for so long that she had begun to wonder if they were still breathing. Her hands slid up his shirt and felt around his abs as his lips separated from hers and traveled down her neck.

When he latched onto the piece of skin right behind her ear and started to suck on it, her hands slipped out from beneath his blue t-shirt. She moaned which only seemed to encourage sucking on her skin harder. Knowing she was going to have a hickey come morning, she tried to push back on his chest.

"Noah," She whispered and got no response from him besides his hands grabbing her wrists and pinning them to the bed besides her.

Now that he had successfully left a mark for all of WMHS to see, he traveled down her neck and onto her exposed collarbone.

Kurt had dressed her that day in a pair of skinny jeans, an off-the-shoulder top, and a pair of knee high leather boots. Noah's reaction to the make-over was to push said girl into the locker and proceed to make-out with her until Ms. Sylvester came down the hallway to yell at the couple to stop humping like rabbits in public.

Puck had kept his hands on her for the rest of the day, and his lips between classes. Now, they were on his bed, his lips attached to her collarbone and her being pinned to the bed.

"Does it really look that good," She said, trying to distract him. In response, he growled and bit down harder on her collarbone, causing her to let loose a combination of a yelp and a moan.

All of a sudden, she heard a slam of a car door outside. Knowing that his mom was probably home with his little sister, she squirmed under him. "Noah, your mom is home," She whispered, finally getting her hands free and started pushing on his muscular chest.

"She is not coming home for a few hours and Sarah is spending the night at a friend's house. We have the whole house to ourselves," He said and his lips traveled downwards along the v-cut of the top.

She struggled against him to try and get him to stop, but was to no avail because every time she struggled, he persisted.

All of a sudden, she heard a door open. Looking over his shoulder to see who it was, she saw eight-year-old Sarah Puckerman standing in the doorway, eyes wide.

**Someday Well Know from the Walk to Remember Soundtrack**

They were out celebrating their two year anniversary at the one nice restaurant in Lima, Ohio. The seating was outside and situated around a gazebo where there was a band, a singer, and a dance floor.

She sat down in the Kurt-approved sundress and accepted the menu that the waiter produced her from behind his back. She looked around, taking in all her surroundings. She smelled the lilies surrounding the dining area and the smell of that night's specials.

"What do you think," Noah asked, smiling at the look of awe on her face.

"It's wonderful," Rachel said, smiling back at her boyfriend.

"I'm glad," He whispered and looked down at the glossed menu.

The rest of the night seemed to be perfect. The meal was perfect, the halibut was 'simply divine' as Rachel described it, and the weather seemed to be agreeing with this particular outdoor outing.

"Would you like to dance," Noah asked, standing up and holding out his hand. Nodding, she took his hand and he led her over to the gazebo where other couples were dancing along with the soft music in the background.

As the song and the next one and the next one finished, Rachel would not break free of Noah's loving gaze. There was so much passion and love reflected in both of their eyes. Breaking free of the powerful gaze, he said, "Do you want to go back to the table?"

Nodding once again, she followed him back to the small, candlelit table. They sat there for a few moments, basking in the moonlight and the candlelight. When she was about to start thanking him for the evening, he started speaking.

"Rachel, you know I love you right," He asked her. Nodding, she beamed up at him. "Well, I have something for you," He whispered, taking a small velvet box out of his pocket. "This is for you," he whispered and handed it over to her.

Opening up the small box, she looked in and saw a silver ring that had hands holding a heart. Looking up at him, he started to explain, "That is a Claddagh ring. If the heart is pointing downwards, it means that you are single. If the heart is pointing upwards towards your heart, then it means that someone has your heart."

She looked down at the ring and then back up at him many times. "This is a promise ring from me to you. A promise of that I will always love you and I don't want you to ever forget that. It is also a promise that I am going to marry you some day. Be it soon or after you have your career on Broadway, I will marry you," He promised, his eyes staring into hers.

Rachel smiled, tears coming out of her eyes as she pulled the ring out of the box and onto her ring finger on her right hand, the heart pointing upwards, towards her heart.

**The Reason by Hoobastank**

He stood there on her lawn, strumming his guitar. As he started singing, _'The Reason' _by Hoobastank, he saw the curtains of her window pull back. The window opened up and she stuck her head out and looked down at his now Mohawk-less head.

_I've found out a reason for me__  
__To change who I used to be__  
__A reason to start over new__  
__and the reason is you._

Rachel leaned up against the window sill, looking down at her boyfriend who, earlier, had kissed Quinn Fabray. He had tried to tell her that it was her that had initiated the contact, but she just ran away from him.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you__  
__It's something I must live with everyday__  
__And all the pain I put you through__  
__I wish that I could take it all away__  
__And be the one who catches all your tears__  
__That's why I need you to hear._

She turned away from the window sill, tears streaming down her face. Running down the stairs and out onto the front lawn where her boyfriend stood serenading her. She stared into his hazel eyes as he continued with the song. As the tears streamed down her face, a tear escaped the corner of his eye. This was one thing that she wouldn't see for many years to come; her Noah crying.

_I've found a reason to show__  
__A side of me you didn't know__  
__A reason for all that I do__  
__And the reason is you__._

As the closing notes came to a close, Rachel put her hands up in front of her face and cried harder. She heard him step closer to her and his strong arms encircled her.

"Rachel, I am so sorry," He whispered into her ears, "Nothing I say can forgive for what I did. Even my saying that it was Fabray who kissed me won't fix anything. But, you know I love you, right?"

Nodding into his chest, she cried harder. "Well, then maybe you can believe me when I ask you this." Letting go of her, he pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket and got down onto one knee into the grass. Gasping, she watched him open the jewelry box and looked up at her, his eyes shining with tears, "Rachel Barbara Berry, I have screwed up so many times, I can't count. I also know that if you accept this proposal, I cannot guarantee that I won't screw up more. But I can promise that, if you'll have me, I will love you with every last breath in my body. I will also provide you the warmth of arms that will always catch you when you fall. So, Rachel Berry, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Speechless, Rachel nodded, the tears falling faster down her red cheeks. He stood up, took the ring out of the box, and slipped it onto her left ring finger. Throwing the box onto the dewy grass, he stood up, picked Rachel up, and swung her around in a joyous circle with her squealing all the way.

After the make-out session on her front lawn for the entire street to see, she finally got to look at the ring on her finger. It was a small diamond around which was surrounded by topaz gemstones. Later, he would explain to her that it was his grandmother's engagement ring.

**Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts**

As the lyrics of the familiar country tune floated around the room where the wedding reception, Noah held tightly onto his, now, beautiful wife. The day had been long up until she walked down the aisle. The vows they had recited to each other were a blur and all he remembered was the part where the Rabbi said he could now kiss his bride.

As he danced with her now, he could only think of how she had changed his life and about how if Quinn hadn't kissed him that day, he would not be married to her right now. Looking down at her, he smiled at the sparkle in her deep brown eyes.

Mercedes and Kurt had taken over as the "DOB" (dresser of the bride). If he had to admit, they had done a pretty good job in helping her pick out a simple, strapless, ivory dress. Her long hair tumbled down her back in soft, brown curls.

Even though they were eighteen, newly out of high school, and just recently married, he knew that this would be one of the rare things in his life where it would last. Her dads were reluctant in the early marriage and his mother was just happy that he was marrying a Jewish girl.

She stared up at her new husband with love in her eyes. He knew that she loved him and that he loved her with all his heart. Finn was his best man and Quinn had been Rachel's maid of honor, believe it or not. The two had become closer after she apologized to Rachel.

As the song came to a close, he whispered in her ear, "I love you, Mrs. Puckerman."

She responded into his ear, "I love you too, Mr. Puckerman, and so does the baby in my belly."

**With Arms Wide Open by Creed**

It had been her longest performance. Rachel Puckerman had been in labor for over twenty hours. She had screamed her guts out when the worst of the contractions had hit. Noah had thought to himself as she squeezed the life out of his hand that he might need a transplant.

When the doctor had told her to push, he had thought that this moment might never have come. She had cursed him out several times for doing this to her, but he knew that she wanted the little baby boy more than anything in the world. When he heard the first screams of his little boy come into the world, he never thought he heard anything more beautiful.

When the nurse handed his son to him, a tear fell down his face. This was the second of six times that Rachel would see him cry. Their first born had finally entered the world after many hospital scares and many late night cravings.

When the family and the Glee club came into the room, including Mr. Schuester, they insisted on knowing the name. Rachel looked up at Noah and he nodded, letting her know that they could tell them.

Looking down at their son in her arms, she said, "His name is Eli Noah Puckerman."

**You'll Be In My Heart by Phil Collins**

It had been twenty years since the birth of Eli and Noah and Rachel had four more children. Three more boys got added to the mix; Micah, Caleb, and Aaron. Their youngest, who was a girl, was sixteen-years-old. Her name was Arielle Rebekah. The newly sixteen-year-old had both her four older brothers and her father wrapped around her little finger.

While Eli (20-years-old), Micah (19-years-old), Caleb (18-years-old), and Aaron (17-years-old) were all exact replicas of their father, Arielle was a mirror image of her mother. Except that Arielle was not much of a diva as her mother had been. She had the same long, brown curly locks and the same dark brown eyes that could plead anything out of her father.

As the seven of the family members sat around the table for dinner, Rachel knew that something was going to be different. Arielle had attracted the attention of Finn and Quinn's seventeen-year-old son, Damien. Damien had his father's good looks and his mother's brains, which was a dangerous combination. Rachel knew that this boy had asked her Ari out onto a date. Knowing that Noah would say no immediately, due to the no dating when you're 30 rule, she braced herself for World War III.

"Hey, daddy," Arielle started, trying to suck up to her father.

"Yes, Ari," Noah said, looking towards his youngest.

"Um, can I go out tomorrow with a friend," She asked, her mother cringing at the word.

"Sure, who are you going out with," He asked, starting to drink the water in front of him.

"Damien and I am going out with him on a date," She said, giving him her 'Ari smile'. The word 'date' cued the reaction to all the men at the table to spit out their water at Rachel and Arielle.

"Absolutely not," Noah and his sons said all at once.

"But, Daddy," She whined and gave him the puppy dog look. It took all of eleven seconds before he gave in, which was a record.

When it came time for the date and Damien had taken Arielle out the door, Noah sighed and put his head into the cook of Rachel's shoulder.

"This is where it all starts," He groaned and gave his wife a passionate kiss.

"It's where it started for us," She murmured and walked with him up the stairs.

"Well," He began, "At least they won't get married." Agreeing with him, she followed him into the bedroom.

Little did they know, Damien would be their son-in-law in three years.

**Well, there you go! My first Glee and Puckleberry fic! Hope you like it! Leave comments in the review!**

**The Fallen**


End file.
